People engage in recreational activities at all times of the year in all kinds of climates. Consequently, people desire devices that will enable them to use their surroundings for recreational purposes. For example, people may use water skis to traverse expanses of water, or snow skis to traverse expanses of snow. Additionally, people often seek out new forms of sports activities leading to the development of new and different recreational devices.